


and I need to score

by girlsarewolves



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Brothel Reality, Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much Blue enjoys more than a good round after a good show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I need to score

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sucker Punch kinkmeme.

* * *

She looks good tonight. Not perfect like the girls; her make-up is heavier, her dress not quite so revealing. She's still got great legs though. Great legs, and a great rack.

Blue's a little drunk. He often is after the show. Drunk on bourbon and money and satisfaction over another successful night. Drunk on all the girls parading across his stage - all _his_ girls.

Including Vera.

Blue's a little more than a little drunk. He feels good. He always feels good after a show, when the bedrooms are full and the men are buying everything, not just the girls. He feels good after a performance, after a nice song and dance number. Gets the blood pumping, heart racing. Not even Blue is immune to the thrill of performing, of hearing the applause (though it's never for him, but he soaks it up anyway).

One would think it'd tire him out. It never does.

Vera's waiting for him in her private room. It's the same thing, almost every night. If they perform as well as the girls, Blue's going to come back there for her. She knows the deal.

Smart woman. But not too smart for her own good (not yet).

He loves that quality in a woman.

He comes in without bothering to knock, and she's already on her sofa, undressed. He licks his lips and sets his glass down. He smiles approvingly; just what he was looking for. He loves that about her; even if she sometimes gets a little too independent, she always knows when it's best to simply behave and give him what he wants - even go the extra mile. Make it easy for him.

Blue likes it better that way. At least after a show (there are times when a challenge is appreciated).

Vera smiles at him, and when he nears, she sits up and undoes the fly of his pants. She doesn't bother trying to undress him. The woman has this routine down just like any dance number; Blue doesn't want to waste time.

He just wants to fuck her, with easy access to her entire body. Because she's his.

Danforth is handling all the business deals tonight. CJ and a few others are keeping tabs on all the girls. Everything's taken care of; Blue can relax. The boys know not to come and get him unless it's an emergency. They also know there better not be any emergencies.

Blue pushes Vera back down flat once his dick is no longer uncomfortably restrained by his pants. He lays on top of her, hands roaming everywhere. All over his property. He reminds her of that; pinches and tugs where she's sensitive, biting her ear roughly, digging his fingers into her flesh. He likes leaving slight bruises; he likes the visual reminders. 'I came, I touched, and I conquered.'

Vera gasps and writhes under him. Occasionally she bites her lip to stifle a cry; sometimes she flinches. Then she moans a little, because Blue does reward good behavior. Her hands grab fistfuls of his shirt while he strokes her. Her legs wrap around him, hips arching; a wordless please.

"Say it," he orders. "Tell me what you want, Vera."

"You," she whispers throatily. Her head is arched back so that her neck is exposed.

There's something primal in Blue that responds to that. He loves that show of submission (even if she's not fully aware of it). He's like a dog that way, or a wolf. He wants it all bared in submission to him before he'll relent. He scrapes his teeth over her racing pulse and thrusts into her. His eyes roll back and eyelids close half-way, because fuck! He loves how wet and hot she is around him. He loves fucking Vera, because no matter how angry or bitter she can get, she'll still want him.

There's no pretending, and he likes that.

The other girls, they all pretend - and that's what they're there for. What they're good at. He gets off on it sometimes. Sometimes, he needs someone who really does want him.

Vera gives him that. Tucked away, deep down inside, is a little boy who bullies because he's sick of being bullied. He steals away control, because he can't stand not having it. He demands loyalty, because he isn't patient enough for love. He commands fear, because he'll never earn respect. And despite knowing all of that, Vera gives him what he wants.

Blue fucks her on her sofa, hard and fast. He's too drunk to really make it last, so he doesn't care when Vera slides a hand down to help herself along. He gets off on it, even.

"Tell me you love it," he growls against her neck. He bites down hard, and she gasps. He grins when he feels her hips buck a little.

"I love it," she breathes out obediently - and it's the fucking truth, which goes straight to his head.

"Tell me you love it when I fuck you." He wraps a hand around her throat but doesn't squeeze. He just wants her to look up at him and tell him the truth, because he's so close. He stares down at her as her eyes open and strain to focus on him through the lustful haze. He digs his fingertips into her flesh just a little, just to give a little pressure, and she gasps.

"I love it when you fuck me," she chokes out hoarsely.

Blue grunts and kisses her - rough and hungry and demanding. His hips thrust over and over; the motions become jerky, spasmodic. He lets go of her throat because he has enough of a mind to know he'll choke her if he doesn't. He grips her waist so he can grip tightly without causing severe damage as his body shudders atop her. He comes easily, grunting several times into her ear.

Vera shakes a little under him and continues touching herself until she reaches her climax only a minute or two later.

He watches through half-lidded eyes, vision slightly blurred. He's damp and panting and exhausted at last. He smoothes her hair out and kisses her temple. "You were great," he tells her, partly referring to just now, partly referring to the show earlier.

"Thank you," she says dutifully with a weary smile.

Blue somehow manages to get up and straighten his pants. He stumbles to the door and grabs his glass of bourbon and leaves without saying another word to her. He heads to his office, and passes out at his desk, like usual on these nights. He won't remember their encounter very well, but through the slight hangover, he'll still feel damn satisfied.


End file.
